


your lips taste like regret and i’m addicted to the flavor

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author has also never had any kind of sex so that’s probably obvious in writing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I Also Don’t Want me to be Doing What I’m doing, I also don’t know what I’m doing!, Incest, M/M, Minor-Adult relationships, Sibling Incest, Tags May Change, Teacher Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Teenage Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, The Author Regrets Everything, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, author doesn't condone this, it just... wouldn't leave my head, possibly other underage characters later if my brain doesn't shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus has a few less-than-pure notions about his older brother and puts them into action.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Roman was a teacher who just happened to have his younger half-brother in his class. How did it lead to this?

Remus stuck his head into the classroom where Roman was teaching. “Hey, Mr. Prince!” Remus said, in a way that Roman was concerned was too innocent for his younger brother. “Can I show you something, real quick?”

Roman didn’t know what compelled him to agree, but he nodded and stood from his desk. He told his class he’d be right back and followed Remus out.

“Where is this thing you want to show me, Remus?” Roman asked.

“Just follow me,” Remus told him. He led him towards the east boys restroom. He pulled him in and closed the heavy door quickly.

“Remus, what—?” He was quickly cut off my his younger brother’s lips on his.

Remus had stood on his toes to kiss him. He couldn’t deepen the kiss before Roman shoved him away.

“Remus!” Roman reprimanded, out of breath. “This isn’t— that’s wrong!”

Remus frowned. “Why?” he asked petulantly.

Roman sputtered. “You’re my brother and you’re seventeen!”

A thoughtful look crossed Remus’ face. “So if I wasn’t related to you would it be better?” He pressed closely to Roman’s body, causing the other’s breath to catch. “Or is the age thing more bothersome? What if we were twins?”

Roman swallowed. “I—“ He couldn’t finish his sentence, too distracted by Remus’ lips so close to his.

“If none of that mattered, would you consider it?” Remus whispered, his lips fluttering against Roman’s. When Roman didn’t move away Remus kissed him again, this time quickly deepening it and moving his tongue forward.

Roman this time didn’t stop him, and he moaned when Remus started to grind against him. He could feel himself grow hard in his pants even as he argued with himself in his head.

Remus pulled away momentarily to shove Roman into one of the stalls, following him and locking the stall as he pulled down Roman’s pants.

“Remus—“ Roman tried again, but he cried out instead as the named teen quickly took Roman into his mouth. He thrusted experimentally, and that didn’t seem to bother Remus, so he thrust again, watching as Remus’ head bobbed.

As soon as he came the bell rang. Remus pulled off him, wiping some of the come off his face with his hand and licking the ejaculate from his fingers. He used toilet paper to wipe the rest off his face before checking himself in the mirror outside the stall.

“See you later, Ro-bro!” Remus’ voice was far too smug as he left the boys restroom.

Roman sank to the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to dilynaliceblake for the current title!

Roman felt shame wash over him when he arrived home. Remus and Virgil were in the kitchen doing their homework. And Remus, of course, acted like nothing had happened earlier when he noticed his brother’s arrival.

“Wait, so if I divide…,” Virgil was saying, frowning at his homework.

“Need help?” Roman asked, setting his things down.

Virgil just shrugged, looking a little frustrated. Roman sat next to Virgil to help. Remus sat next to Roman, too close for comfort. 

Roman nearly yelped when Remus put his hand on his leg, far too close to his crotch.

“This isn’t funny,” he hissed to Remus.

Virgil had been blissfully unaware of what had transpired between the two half-brothers. “What’s not funny?” he asked.

“Ro’s just being boring,” Remus told him, subtly removing his hand. Then he brightened. “Hey, Ro, if you’re ever tired of being boring, just come to my room after midnight.” He had a mischievous grin on his face as he left the room.

Roman dragged his hands down his face. Virgil tilted his head. “Ignore him,” Roman muttered, more to himself. “Do you need any other help, Virgil?”

Virgil looked back down at his homework and shook his head. “I think I got it now, thanks.”

Roman nodded and retreated to his room to grade some papers. Papers were the farthest thing from his mind when Remus’ room was right next to his. He kept looking at the clock.

When it turned midnight, he shut his laptop.

Remus’ parents were heavy sleepers, and Virgil’s room was on the other side of the house. If anything noisy happened nobody would notice, right?

He dragged a hand down his face and got off his bed, leaving his room and peeking into Remus’ room. Remus sat up when the door creaked open.

“Ro!” Remus said excitedly. Then, in a slightly more seductive voice, he again said, “Ro.”

Roman sighed and stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. “What are you doing, Remus?” he asked.

“Trying to seduce you, obviously,” Remus replied, placing a rose between his teeth and waggling his eyebrows.

“Why?”

Remus took the rose out of his mouth. “Because I want you to fuck me. Or me fuck you. Whichever.”

“But why?”

Remus frowned. “‘Cause you’re hot. Are you gonna keep asking why or can we get to the part where I kiss you?”

Roman’s mouth snapped shut. When Remus approached him, though, Roman tried, “Remus, I’m ten years your senior.”

“You say that like you’re old,” Remus murmured, tugging the taller down by the front of his shirt. He stared into Roman’s eyes for fifteen seconds, giving him an out, but when Roman didn’t take it he crashed his lips into his.

Remus moved his lips again Roman’s. Roman returned the action. It didn’t take too long for him to start fighting for dominance.

Remus pulled away for only a moment, to say, “That’s more like it,” before returning to the making out.

Roman tried to make himself look presentable when he left Remus’ room later. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Remus interrupted Roman’s class again, to drag him off to the boys restroom once more.

“We can’t keep doing this, you know,” Roman said as Remus’ hands explored him.

“Why, because it’s wrong?” Remus asked innocently, pouting cutely.

Roman swallowed. “That, and, if we get caught, I could lose my job.” He kept in a groan when Remus started to grind their erections together.

“Caught, like this?” Remus made an absolutely sinful noise, smirking at how red his brother got. “I’m sure you could teach me to be quiet.”

Roman was quick to unbuckle his belt and use it to gag Remus. Remus clearly enjoyed that, so Roman made a note for later.

“I’m serious, though,” Roman said later, after they had cleaned themselves up afterwards, catching their breath. “Anyone could just walk in here, and I’d lose my job.”

“As much as I like fucking here,” Remus started, with Roman grimacing at his word usage, “we could just do everything at home.”

“At home?” He didn’t want to be caught by Remus’ parents.

“After everyone goes to sleep, obviously.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Virgil’s bedtime is at ten, and mom and dad are usually asleep by eleven. You should just start coming to my room after eleven any time you want a quick fuck.”

“You still want this?” Roman asked, incredulously. “I just… I thought this wasn’t going to be a long term thing.”

Remus laughed. “Tired of me already?”

“No!” Roman bit his lip. “I just expected you to want to do this for the… temporary rush. A passing thought.”

Remus booped Roman’s nose in an almost childish action. “That’s silly, Ro,” he said. “This is fun. I want to keep doing it, if you want to. And it looks like you’re enjoying it too.”

They stopped messing around at school and started messing around in Remus’ room at night. It wasn’t every night, just every few, or whenever Remus had too much pent-up energy.

And it worked. For a while. Until about three weeks into this endeavor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided I’m just going to update whenever I finish a chapter which could be like. Once or twice a day. No actual schedule.

Three weeks and two days into their endeavor, Roman and Remus were caught. They had gotten too comfortable with their routine. 

All it took was one night of Remus’ parents staying up later than usual. 

Roman had gone to Remus’ room as usual, and they’d gotten up to their usual activities. 

Virgil woke up to shouting and followed the shouting to Remus’ bedroom. Roman and Remus were in the bed, naked but covered by the blanket. Roman looked ashamed and Remus did not.

Their mom threatened to press charges. Remus’ dad threatened to shoot Roman. Remus was able to convince them to just kick Roman out.

Virgil went back to his room before he was spotted and in the morning asked where Roman was. He hadn’t forgotten, he just wanted to see what his parents would say. 

Which was, apparently, nothing. Everybody was avoiding eye contact. Everybody had quieted when he’d asked where Roman was.

As the two teens left for school the parents told them to never talk about or ask about Roman again. Remus just scowled, muttering about “perfectly good thing” and how “they had to go and ruin everything”. Virgil kept quiet.

There were new rules. Remus had a bedtime now, which he grumbled about. He wasn’t allowed to just take off anymore, and if he refused to tell their parents where he was going he’d have to take Virgil with him, as if Virgil was some sort of preventative. 

It didn’t really work. Remus had taken Virgil to some motel. “Wait down here,” he said. “I’ll be back in like. Maybe twenty minutes or so.”

Virgil watched as he walked up the stairs and into one of the motel rooms.

Virgil didn’t feel like waiting twenty minutes. He quickly got bored. He remembered which room number Remus had gone to and walked up to it within ten minutes. He stood outside, listening, and he blushed when he heard the sounds from inside. He squirmed a little. Was he really going to interrupt?

He knocked. 


	5. Chapter 5

The noises stopped. Footsteps led up to the door and Remus peeked out. “I thought I said twenty minutes,” he said.

Virgil tried to very much not think about the fact that Remus was probably naked behind the door. He did not succeed. “I uh- I got bored,” he said.

The incredulous look on Remus’ face quickly turned into a scheming one. “Hold on,” he said, closing the door. Virgil heard footsteps and low voices. Remus returned to the door. “Wanna come inside?” Remus asked.

“Uhh…”

“I know you’re not dumb, Virgil,” Remus said seriously. “You know exactly what’s going on. And I’m inviting you in. You don’t have to join, but you can at least watch. Probably won’t be so bored.” Remus smirked slightly.

Virgil stepped inside and looked around. It looked like a normal motel room, aside from Roman being tied to the bed, naked, and clearly rock hard. Virgil’s face flushed dark. Remus was also naked and hard.

Virgil’s eyes flickered between their forms, trying not to squirm.

“I think Virgil wants to participate more than he’d like to admit,” Remus mused.

“I’ve uh- I’ve never… done anything like this,” Virgil murmured.

“First time for everything,” Remus said, stepping to his side. “Only if you want to, that is,” he continued, ending up at his other side.

“I want to.”

Remus grinned. “Perfect.” He clasped his hands together. “What do you want to do?”

Virgil mumbled something that Roman struggled to hear, but Remus could hear it clear as day.

“Go on then,” Remus said, pushing Virgil forward, towards Roman. “Try to help him out with your mouth.”

Roman’s eyes widened and he squirmed at the thought. He wasn’t trying to get away, no, he wasn’t even rejecting the idea. Virgil gave him plenty of time for an out with his own hesitance.

Virgil stopped in front of Roman, face red. He leaned against the bed to get closer and licked Roman’s dick. A soft gasp fell from Roman’s mouth at the slight pressure. Virgil took that as encouragement and took Roman into his mouth, stretching his lips around the girth as his eyes flickered up to Roman.

Roman moaned. Virgil started sucking. Despite Roman’s best efforts, his hips bucked, causing Virgil to gag a little. Virgil didn’t move away though; he just continued his ministrations.

“You’re doing well for your first time,” Remus praised.

Roman was also mumbling praises, pulling at the restraints and clearly wanting to bury his hands into Virgil’s hair as Virgil sucked his dick.

“I’m- I’m close,” Roman panted.

Virgil pulled away just in time to have Roman come all over his face. Virgil was panting also, as he started to wipe the come away from his eyes as he blinked a few times.

Remus giggled and licked everything off Virgil’s face, taking his sweet time. He paused before Virgil’s lips, giving his brother a chance to back away, before claiming his mouth with his own.

Virgil made needy sounds as Remus’ tongue explored his mouth. Remus’ hands and mouth were everywhere. They both got really worked up before Remus stuck a hand down Virgil’s pants and slid a fingertip into the wet folds.

Virgil’s breath caught. “Wait—” He managed to get out, and Remus did, moving his hand away. “Can we… can we wait until my birthday?”

“Yeah, sure,” Remus agreed.

Roman felt dread curl in his stomach. “Wait…,” he said, reminding Virgil and Remus he was there. “Virgil, how old are you?”

“I turn sixteen in two days,” Virgil replied simply.

Roman would have dragged a hand down his face if he wasn’t still restrained. “That’s… even worse. You’re younger than I thought.”

“I’ll be sixteen,” Virgil emphasized, as if being sixteen was an acceptable age for all the stuff going on.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of Virgil’s sixteenth birthday, Remus asked Virgil if he wanted to lose his virginity. He admitted that he couldn’t stop thinking of when Virgil asked about waiting for his birthday. Did that mean that he actually wanted to do anything?

Virgil’s mouth went dry. “I want to,” Virgil admitted. “But… kind of nervous.”

“Tell you what,” Remus said. “We’ll drive somewhere and just hang out. We don’t have to do anything unless you actually want to.”

That was agreeable.

Their family celebrated Virgil’s birthday early in the evening. Remus told their parents that he wanted to take Virgil somewhere for his birthday and promised to be home by midnight. Their parents allowed this, none the wiser.

Remus used one of the cars and drove himself and Virgil to a secluded area with lots of stars. At first, they just hung out and talked.

Virgil found himself staring at Remus’ lips. “Is this a date?” he asked before he could stop himself.

Remus paused. “Do you want it to be?” he asked.

Virgil licked his lips. Remus raised an eyebrow. Virgil surged forwards and kissed him.

Remus kissed back. The kiss got heated quickly. Remus was out of breath when he pulled back to ask, “The back?” Virgil nodded and they both crawled into the backseats to continue. Remus unbuttoned Virgil’s shirt and then reached for the binder. Virgil hesitated before nodding. Remus pulled it off with some help. Those things were difficult, after all; especially if you were sweaty from fooling around.

Virgil later concluded that it was a good thing that they had taken off his binder, especially if Remus could provide him such pleasure just by using his mouth and fingers on his chest.

Remus stuck a finger into his brother. “You’re so wet,” he whispered, almost mesmerized.

“So do something about it,” Virgil panted, pushing back against the finger.

Remus removed the rest of their clothing quickly. He removed his finger before he slowly pushed into Virgil, who made incoherent noises until they were hips against thighs.

“Ready?” Remus asked. When Virgil nodded Remus started thrusting, but he also still gave attention to Virgil’s chest and neck.

It was better than Virgil expected. He couldn’t stop the noises that left his mouth, nor could he stop squirming. Remus appeared to be in the same state of pleasure.

Virgil let his head fall back. The windows were foggy. He experimentally put a hand up to one, like in the movies. Remus giggled at the sight.

They both reached their climaxes before long and were left panting in the heat of the car. Remus eventually pulled out, making sure nothing got past the towel he had set down earlier. 

“That was… that was good,” Virgil said, and Remus almost laughed. Leave it to Virgil to call it just “good”.

But Remus just nodded as he sat up. He looked Virgil’s body up and down and admired the bruises he’d left in places no one else would look.

Virgil flushed when he realized Remus’ eyes were on him. Having Remus’ attention on him felt nice too.

“Let’s go home,” Remus said, handing Virgil his clothes. “It’s almost midnight.”


	7. Chapter 7

Virgil, Remus found, liked sex just as much as he did. Remus was almost worried, but Virgil kept insisting that yes, he did want this. Every so often they snuck off somewhere excluded. Or they’d go to the motel and fool around in front of Roman.

Remus got sick, so they stopped for a little so that Virgil wouldn’t get sick. But Virgil still wanted to have sex so, even if he felt a little bad about it, he asked Remus if he could go to Roman.

“Yeah, sure,” Remus had said. “It’s not like we’re together or anything.”

For some reason, that stung.

Virgil stepped into Roman’s classroom at lunch time. “Remus is sick,” he told Roman. His next words were shy. “He said I could still go over to your place.”

Roman choked on his fruit. “And you want to? Alone?” he asked, to make sure.

Virgil nodded seriously.

He’d already told his parents he’d be at a friend’s that afternoon, so when Roman left the school after school, Virgil went with him.

The car ride was silent. Roman was clearly nervous. Remus had always emphasized consent with Virgil so Virgil asked Roman if he even wanted to do anything.

“I do,” Roman admitted, but he thought that that made him a bad person. He kept those thoughts to himself.

Once inside the motel room Virgil eagerly pulled Roman down by his tie and started kissing him. Before long they made their way to the bed, clothes discarded.

When Roman leaned over him, Virgil faltered. Roman noticed and stopped. “Is something wrong?”

“Can um,” Virgil said, “Can I be on top of you?”

“Sure,” Roman agreed, so they flipped over.

Roman had already lubed himself up so there’d be no difficulty, so Virgil wasted no time sliding himself down onto Roman.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Virgil gasped. Roman was older than Remus, and an adult at that, so he’d expected him to be bigger, but it didn’t actually hit Virgil until Roman was in him. Virgil lifted himself and pushed back down, fully intending on riding Roman.

Roman moaned at how tight and warm Virgil was around him. Pleasure overrode the guilt he was feeling. 

Virgil’s legs eventually started to tire. Roman remedied this by holding him to the wall, Virgil’s legs wrapped around him. Roman set the pace now, as he slammed into the younger. Virgil whimpered, mouth falling open. Roman hesitated, paused, but Virgil said he was okay and to keep going.

So Roman did. His hands started to explore the rest of Virgil’s body. Virgil started chanting his name until he came. Seconds later Roman’s hips stuttered as well.

Roman pulled out, ignoring any regret he might feel, because his brain just reminded him that Virgil is sixteen. He helped Virgil stand and sent him to the shower to erase any evidence of sexual encounters before going to sit down on the bed and run a hand down his face. Okay,  _ now _ the regret was coming back, full force.

That didn’t stop his dick from twitching at the thought of Virgil in the shower. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this, plot?

It had been about a month and a half since Virgil started participating in the activities of his brother and half-brother when Remus noticed something was wrong. Remus was with him a lot more often than Roman so he was the first to notice something.

Virgil was getting ready for a shower when there was a knock at the bathroom door. It was Remus, and when he asked, “Mind if I join?” Virgil just smiled and let him inside. They both got undressed and stepped inside the shower, hands and mouths everywhere. They’d learned what the other liked in the short amount of time they’d been doing this.

Virgil was quieter than usual. But he’d insisted that it was okay for Remus to enter him and start thrusting. He participated as enthusiastic as ever, he was just quieter, and for some reason that bothered Remus.

When they’d finished, and Remus was about to pull out, Virgil said, “Wait, can you— can you stay in me?”

Remus furrowed his brow but complied. He noticed that Virgil had tears on his face, hidden by the shower water. “Did I hurt you?” Remus asked.

Virgil shook his head. He leaned his head back against the shower wall. “I think you guys kind of messed me up,” he mumbled. 

Remus cocked his head. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Virgil bit his lip and sighed. “I can’t stop thinking about sex.” Seeing the confusion on Remus’ face, Virgil clarified. “I mean like, all the time. It’s distracting me from other important stuff. And I want it, so much. I even bought a sex toy. I had to intercept packages for _weeks_.”

Remus got distracted by that piece of information. He licked his lips. “You bought a toy?”

Virgil nodded, face flushing. He hid his face in Remus’ neck as he mumbled, “It vibrates.”

Remus’ body was _very_ interested at the thought of Virgil using a toy on himself. Virgil took a quick intake of breath when he felt Remus’ body get interested, since Remus was still in him.

“Wanna see?” Virgil asked.

Remus very much wanted to see, but then he remembered that they were talking about what seemed to be an actual issue. “Later,” he said.

Virgil nodded, returning to the problem at hand. “I’ve…” Virgil hesitated. “Also been sort of messing around with others.”

Remus almost narrowed his eyes but stopped himself. They weren’t a couple; there was no need for jealousy. “Like who?” he just asked.

“Like the neighbor’s son, and a TA or two…”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “The neighbor’s son is twenty.” He couldn’t really judge; Roman was 27.

Virgil hid his face in Remus’ neck again, mumbling something about the risk adding to the pleasure during his escapades. “Did you tell anyone else about the… problem?”

Virgil shook his head. “I thought about telling the school counselor, but I was afraid he would tell our parents. I was afraid I would let it slip that you and Roman were involved.”

Remus nodded. The water was turning cold. “I want to help you,” he said. “I’ll try to figure out what’s going on, okay?”

Virgil nodded gratefully.

Remus finally pulled out and they finished showering and got out. Remus left first, making sure that their parents wouldn’t notice that they’d been in the shower together. Virgil left when given the ok.

They met up in Virgil’s room and Virgil showed Remus _exactly_ how he used the sex toy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has somehow turned into a “Remus is gonna fuck Roman up if he’s not careful with Virgil” thing.

Virgil, some days later, was itching for something risky. He knew Remus wasn’t going to help with it, because he’d been more careful about everything since that conversation in the shower.

They hadn’t said anything about it to Roman, though, so Virgil texted him. Roman said he’d had an idea and to meet him before school.

Virgil got into Roman’s car and Roman drove about a street away before turning to Virgil. “So what were you thinking?” Virgil asked curiously.

“First, if you get caught, you can’t implicate me in any way,” Roman said.

“Yes, obviously,” Virgil replied. “But what are we going to do?”

“We’re going to see how long you can last.”

That was certainly exciting.

Roman reached a hand down Virgil’s pants and stuck something in him. Virgil squirmed. It wasn’t too much of an intrusion that it prevented him from movement or sitting, but it was there.

“This remote,” Roman said, holding up a small remote, “will make that vibrate.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ . That’s what they were going to be doing.

“Your job is to last the whole day and not get caught.” Roman clicked a button on the remote.

It was a low setting, but it still drew a gasp out of Virgil.

Roman clicked the remote again and this time Virgil moaned. Roman turned it off. “Deal?”

That might be difficult. But Virgil nodded. Roman nodded back with a satisfied smile and drove them back to school.

“Hey, where’d you go?” Remus asked Virgil before the bell rang.

“Uh, had to meet with somebody real quick,” Virgil said, which probably wasn’t technically a lie. He didn’t know much about the technicality of lying. 

Remus narrowed his eyes, but then he shrugged.

Halfway through his first class Virgil felt the vibrator turn on. He squirmed, trying really hard not to gasp. He managed, and after a few minutes it turned off.

It turned on and off again throughout the day. The worst of it was during Roman’s class, before lunch.

Roman met his eyes knowingly and Virgil heard the faint click of the remote. The vibration was at a much higher level than before, and Virgil was certain that it was because Roman wanted to hear him moan.

Virgil squirmed. He was certainly not going to last at this point. A noise escaped the back of his throat, noticeable by only those nearby. He kept his eyes down. The idea of being caught was becoming a lot less attractive and slightly more mortifying. He put his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. 

He managed to make no audible noises but his eyes shot open when he suddenly felt a wet spot between his legs. His face flamed and he felt tears spring to his eyes.

He asked to be excused and rushed to the restrooms.

Virgil had looked… upset. Roman bit his lip, turned the remote off, waited a minute, and said he had something to do but he’d return to the classroom shortly.

He ran into Remus outside. “I may have pushed Virgil too far,” he said before Remus could ask what he was doing outside of the classroom.

Remus narrowed his eyes. “What did you do?” he hissed.

“He said he wanted to do something risky… so I indulged him.”

“I don’t think risky is the best thing right now,” Remus said. He shook his head. “I’ll explain later. Virgil texted me to meet him here.”

They’d stopped at the boys restroom. Remus stepped inside, having Roman stay outside, not sure if Virgil would like to see him. Remus could hear quiet crying.

“Virgil?” he asked, and the crying stopped. “It’s Remus.” A stall door unlocked and was slightly pushed open, so Remus went to it and peered in the stall, spotting the younger boy all curled up. “What happened?”

Virgil explained. He told him that he’d texted Roman that morning about something risky, but when something had actually happened, he’d gotten upset and went and hid. 

“I’m sorry,” Remus said.

“Why?” Virgil asked. “It’s my fault. I asked for it and I just didn’t like the result.”

“I think Roman could have exercised a little more responsibility.”

“By what, asking you?” Virgil couldn’t help but snap.

“Well… kind of.”

Virgil crossed his arms. “You’re not the boss of me.”

Remus opened his mouth, not sure what to say to that. He closed his mouth. “But I care about you! You’re my brother!”

Virgil grimaced. “Brothers aren’t supposed to do what we do, Re.”

“I still care about you.” Remus sighed. “Listen, I don’t want you doing anything else with Roman.”

Virgil bit his lip and looked away.

What was more attractive than something you were told to refrain from? Of course he was going to take “don’t do this” as a challenge.


	10. Chapter 10

Virgil snuck out past midnight. He managed to find a way to the motel Roman stayed at. If the older wasn’t awake, it would be a waste, but Roman was up. 

“Virgil?” Roman asked, peering out the door. “What are you doing here? Remus said—”

“Remus isn’t the boss of you,” Virgil said, half-expecting his plan to not work. But Roman seemed to take it as an offense as planned, and let Virgil in. Virgil started kissing Roman as soon as he got in.

“What are you doing here?” Roman asked again.

“I want you to fuck me against the wall,” Virgil said bluntly, starting to not really care anymore.

Roman flushed at how direct Virgil was being. “You’re sure?”

“Do you want to?” Virgil asked, pressing forward against Roman’s body. Roman shivered and nodded. “Good.”

Roman went to the bedside table to grab lube, not wanting to accidentally hurt him. But he didn’t have enough.

“I’ll be fine, I promise,” Virgil said, not really believing himself. But Roman took his words at face value, making quick work of their clothes. Roman lifted Virgil up against the wall. Virgil wrapped his legs around Roman’s waist as Roman pushed into him. Virgil leaned forward and whispered into Roman’s ear, “Ruin me.”

It took everything in Roman not to. He started a slow pace but with Virgil pressing back onto him it wasn’t long before he got rough.

Virgil pretended any whimpers of pain were those of pleasure. He spread his legs wider and kept them wrapped around Roman. They both climaxed but Roman kept thrusting.

Virgil felt something warm leak from him but thought nothing of it until the pain got more intense. He glanced down.

“I’m bleeding,” Virgil said, dazed.

Roman looked down and swore. He pulled out gently as possible. The pain dulled to discomfort. 

Remus woke in the middle of the night, feeling something was wrong. He got out of bed and snuck over to Virgil’s room, looking in.

He wasn’t there.

Remus called Virgil. No answer. He texted Roman. Roman replied with an address. It was a hospital.

Remus swore and drove there. Roman texted a room number and Remus went to it.

“What did you do?” Remus demanded once he was in the room. 

Roman held his hands up in defense.

“He didn’t mean to hurt me,” Virgil interjected, but he seemed out of it.

Before anything else could be said, a doctor stepped in and asked, “Virgil Duke?”

Virgil raised a hand in greeting.

The doctor explained that Virgil had gotten a tear in his sensitive areas. “It should heal within a few days, just keep the area clean and dry and refrain from sexual activity for seven to ten days,” the doctor said.

Virgil’s face fell for a moment. But there was also some relief. Roman made a note of it internally but he doubted he’d get any clarification.

“Let’s go home,” Remus said when Virgil had been discharged.

“Not with Roman?” Virgil asked, still a little out of it. 

“Why? Do you want to go with Roman?”

Virgil leaned against Remus. “Don’t want you to yell at me,” he mumbled.

Remus’ voice softened considerably. “I’m not gonna yell at you,” he said. “Get in the car.”

Virgil just nodded and did as he said. 

Remus turned to Roman. “You, though, I would gladly yell at. Stay away from Virgil or I’m telling my dad.”

Roman arched an eyebrow. “Are you threatening me?”

“Sure,” Remus said, as he opened the car door to get in.

“What if you get implicated too?”

“Whatever it takes,” Remus replied simply. “But don’t forget: you’re the adult here.” With that, he got in the car and drove away. 

Virgil had fallen asleep. Remus woke him when they arrived home. “Are you mad at me?” Virgil asked.

Remus nearly reached out to stroke his cheek. But he refrained. “Let’s get inside,” he said softly. 


End file.
